


Strip Poker

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partial Nudity, Strip Poker, Vomiting, implied Crow/Shinji and Shun/Shingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Unbeknownst to Yuya and Yuto, just about all of their friends are tired of how oblivious they are to their feelings for each other. Sora takes it into his own hands to get them together with the wonderful combination of alcohol and card games.





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came into my head and I couldn't put it down. I've been working on this for like, a week or more. I have another "version" in mind but I'm not sure if I'll write it....
> 
> thanks to @nierza and @blue-needle for the encouragement!

When Sora raises a glass to his lips and grins wickedly, Yuto thinks that maybe it’s about time for him to head home. But he’s been drinking too, and his judgement has been impacted, so he decides that he might as well stay.

(This will, somehow, be both the best and worst decision of his life, but he doesn’t know that yet.)

“This has been fun and all,” Sora says, and it’s a wonder he’s not slurring his words, because Shingo’s been making drinks all night and Sora’s almost always got one of them in his hand. “But how about we play something different?”

Shun raises an eyebrow as he gathers up his cards into his deck. “Tired of losing in battle royal?” he asks, taking a sip of his drink. Other than Gongenzaka, who doesn’t drink at all, he’s probably the soberest one at the table.

“I’m not losing!” Sora whines. “And you’re making it sound like you’re winning!”

“Obvis’ly,” Shingo slurs, his whole face red. “ _I’m_ winnin’.”

Yuya laughs. He’s not as flushed as Shingo, but he’s pretty close. He turns to Sora. “You’re the… um, the host. So, what’s next?”

Sora grins and pulls a pack of old playing cards from his pocket. “Anyone know how to play poker?”

“I’m not betting money,” Crow says at once.

“Can’t you use chips?” Yuto asks, taking another sip.

“I dunno how to play,” Yuya says, and Sora smiles again.

“Don’t worry, Yuya. I’ll teach you.” Sora takes the cards out of their old, worn box and shuffles them. “And instead of money, we’ll bet our clothes.”

“No thanks,” Shun says, standing up. “I won’t stop you, but don’t count me in,” he adds, heading toward the kitchen.

“The man Gongenzaka will also not be playing.” Gongenzaka crosses his arms. “Yuya, you shouldn’t play. Such a game can destroy a man’s dignity.”

“Aw, it’s okay, Gongenzaka.” Yuya beams at him. “Thanks for worrying about me. But…” He turns back to Sora. “I really wanna play! Crow, Sawatari! Yuto, you too! Let’s all play!”

Yuto blinks, processing the invitation. Heat starts to creep up his skin. Surely Yuya just meant that it would be fun for everyone else to play, and didn’t specifically want to see _him_ playing _strip poker_ … right?

 _No,_ he tells himself. _Yuya probably doesn’t even like me._

The thought of Yuya slowly losing his clothes comes unbidden into Yuto’s mind, and his cheeks flare up.

“Yuto?”

He blinks, and those around the table are looking at him expectantly—but Yuya, who said his name, is pouting.

“Aren’t you gonna play with us?” he asks.

Yuto can’t say no to that face. “…Fine,” he says, and Yuya grins so bright that he stumbles on his next words. “But I need another drink.”

“On it!” Shingo cries, leaping to his feet only to stumble. Gongenzaka stands and reaches out to steady him, then begrudgingly helps to bring him to the kitchen.

“We should go sit on the floor,” Sora suggests.

“Ooh, good idea,” Yuya agrees. He drinks the last bit from his glass and gets up, a bit wobbly, and Crow laughs, standing to come help him move from the table to the carpet in the living room. Yuto watches, biting his lip even though he knows that Crow has a boyfriend. With a sigh, he downs the rest of his drink and gets up, Sora following him to join the growing circle.

“I’ll start dealing, then.” Sora doles out the cards and puts the deck in the middle, all the while explaining the rules.

“If you lose the round, you take off one item of clothing. A pair of socks counts as _one_ item. If you fold, you don’t have to do anything. The winner of the round… I dunno, can choose to put something back on if they want, whatever. His choice.”

Shingo comes back in a minute later, holding a couple drinks. This time, Shun’s the one helping him walk. Gongenzaka comes in as well and places a couple drinks down before sitting on the couch. Once Shingo’s safely seated, Shun sighs and grabs a chair from the table, putting it down backwards behind Shingo and sitting.

“Don’t look like that, you guys,” Yuya slurs, reaching out and patting Gongenzaka’s leg, only missing his target the first time. “It’s just for _fun_.”

Gongenzaka just sighs and shakes his head.

“Le’s go,” Shingo says, passing around the drinks with almost enough force to spill them before he snatches up his dealt hand. Yuto grabs his and takes a gulp rather than a sip.

()()()

From across the circle, Yuya peers at Yuto from behind his cards. Yuto’s just a little flushed, more due to his restraint rather than having any sort of real tolerance like Crow or Sora (despite Sora’s size, even though he’s grown a lot since they were kids). His pearl-grey eyes are focused on the cards in his hand. Usually Yuya prefers it when he smiles, but that serious look… Yuya wouldn’t mind at all if Yuto looked at _him_ like that…

“Everyone ready?” Sora asks, and Yuya finally looks at his hand. Suddenly, he can’t remember the rules.

“Um, can we do a practice round?” he asks, and Sora allows it.

A minute later, Yuya and Crow—the only two not to fold—lay down their cards. Crow grins, and Shingo puts a hand to his head.

“Oh, m’dear Yuya…!” He reaches out to pat Yuya’s shoulder. “Y’need some practice, my protégé!”

“Good thing this _is_ practice, or else you’d be down a pair of socks,” Crow laughs.

Yuya pouts. “I’ll get it next time, I guess…”

“Okay, okay.” Sora shuffles and deals out the cards again. “Here we go.”

Immediately, Shingo’s whole face lights up when he gets his hand.

“I’ll wager my socks on this,” he says, and a few moments later when Sora meets his bet with a higher hand, Shingo meekly pulls off his Big Star socks and puts them in a pile beside him. Shun smirks.

“Don’t get too cocky there, Sawatari,” Crow warns. “Also, work on your poker face.”

Shingo pouts. “I have the _best_ poker face, thank you very much…”

The next round, Crow bets against Sora. When Crow loses, he shrugs and takes off his socks, commenting, “This is hardly fun yet, you know.” So, when Sora loses next, the blue-haired boy grins and takes off his shirt, responding, “No one said there was a certain order to go in.”

Yuya laughs at that. Up until now, he’s been folding, too nervous about his hands to try anything. And…

He glances at Yuto again, then looks away. Then he peeks back at Yuto, seeing that he’s raised an eyebrow. “…I’ll bet this round,” Yuto says, and Yuya thinks his heart skips a beat.

…He just wants to see _Yuto_. And for Yuto to see _him_.

“I’ll bet too,” he blurts without a thought, not even looking at his cards. Yuto starts, meeting his gaze with wide eyes. Yuya grins back.

Sora shrugs. “I fold this round.” He looks to Shingo and Crow across the circle. “What about you guys?”

“I fold,” Crow says, but Shingo groans for a moment, muttering his nonsense thoughts aloud and squinting at his hand before, finally, he folds as well.

A thrum of excitement—and nervousness—races through Yuya, and it comes out as a giggle. “Show your cards, Yoots.”

Red-faced and stiff, Yuto takes a sip from his drink before laying down his cards. Four of a kind.

Yuya’s giggling doubles, and he puts down his pair.

“That’s an awful hand,” Sora notes, but Yuya can’t stop laughing as he scrambles to take off his goggles—of course, even after all that he’s _still_ too nervous to remove anything else—and he replies with, “I _know_! It’s funny!”

“But Yuya,” Yuto starts, and when Yuya looks up ag him, he hesitates. “…Never mind.”

 ()()()

Yuya is too damn cute.

It’s all Yuto can think as he casts glances in Yuya’s direction. He sways back and forth, his cards in front of his mouth, but Yuto can still see his upturned cheeks and the smile lines crinkling around his eyes. It’s so easy to see that he’s got a good hand, but Yuto can’t bear to call him out on it, and he has to fight against the heat rising in his cheeks. He takes another sip, hoping he can blame it on the alcohol.

He clears his throat. “I think I’ll f—”

“I fold!” Yuya says, slapping his cards face-down on the floor. Everyone looks at him strangely, but then Shingo snorts.

“Yuya, my boy,” he says. “Let a _real man_ show you how to bluff. I’m in this round.”

The words jab at Yuto’s insides for some reason, and his jaw tightens. “I’ll bet, too.”

Crow and Sora look between the two of them, though Sora’s eyes light up. He puts his cards down and holds his hands up. “I think I’ll stay outta this one.”

“…I’m in,” Crow says, and then the three of them put down their hands.

Shingo smirks. “Royal flush.” Then he giggles, ruining the effect of his momentary seriousness. “C’mon, you two, strip,” he says, and Shun coughs mid-sip of his water, and Gongenzaka slaps him on the back.

Crow and Yuto turn pale. But then Crow laughs, and he takes off his shirt. Shingo looks to Yuto and raises his eyebrows. Yuto sighs before loosening his tie and taking it off, placing it on the floor in front of him.

Yuya lights up. With more coordination than should be possible for him in his current inebriated state, he leans forward and snatches up the tie, then rolls onto his back, giggling. He sits back up, utterly giddy as he loops the tie around his forehead. It trails down his ear and shoulder like a lopsided bandana.

Yuto’s heart skips a beat, and for a second, there’s no one else there but Yuya.

“Yuya!” Shingo whines, reaching toward him, flailing, but Yuya rolls away from him. “That’s cheating!”

“It doesn’t count! It doesn’t count!” Yuya insists, but Shingo doesn’t back off until Shun reaches out and grabs him by the back of the shirt.

It’s then that Yuto realizes he’s tensed, leaning slightly forward, hands balled into fists. He quickly leans back, running his fingers through his bangs and taking a breath, hoping no one noticed.

“Maybe you’ve had enough fun for tonight,” Shun says to Shingo.

Shingo scowls until he realizes who grabbed him. He wiggles his eyebrows at Shun. “Ooh, trying to take me home?”

A tinge of red lights up Shun’s cheeks and ears. “More like dump you at home,” he growls, and Shingo laughs. He’s about to say something more, but Shun puts a hand over his mouth.

“Everyone can sleep here,” Sora offers. “There’s a spare room with a bed and a futon. The couch here pulls out. Fits two. Or… a bear like Gongenzaka, he might not be able to fit on the other stuff.”

Gongenzaka bristles at the comment but doesn’t rise to the bait. He counts on his fingers. “That leaves out two people.”

“I’ll head home when we’re done,” Crow says. He gathers up the cards to shuffle the deck before handing it back to Sora. “I’m not too bad.”

“Why’re we talking about this and not playing?” Shingo slurs. “And Yuya, take that off!”

“No! It doesn’t count!” Yuya leans away from Shingo, putting up his arm, though he doesn’t have to since Shun still has a hold on Shingo. “I won’t use it as, as, as _anything_! I swear!”

“Let him be, Sawatari,” Yuto snaps. “He can have it.”

Shingo blinks, struggling to process Yuto’s tone, but Sora hurriedly deals out the cards again, distracting him. The rounds continue on, and Shingo loses his shirt (which he tries to fold as carefully as possible with his wobbly fingers until Shun takes it from him), Yuto loses his jacket, and Sora takes off his cute Fluffal socks.

Yuya loses next, and he bites his lip, giggling some more. Yuto frowns, confused, but when Yuya’s hands go to his zipper rather than the hem of his shirt, his whole body heats up. He looks away, thinking _This can’t be happening, I’m drunk, I’m dreaming_ , but when he glances back, Yuya’s pushing his pants down past his knees, revealing a short pair of red and green star-patterned boxers. Sora lets out a _whoop,_ clapping, and Shingo joins in while Crow laughs. Gongenzaka sits with his arms crossed, and Shun rolls his eyes.

“You lose your shirt and your socks, and you lose, you know,” Sora points out, but Yuya just laughs.

 _I can’t let him lose_ , Yuto realizes. Yuto’s already flustered just from the tie-thing, but now a pants-less Yuya? He can’t take it. He’ll go insane. Not to mention that Gongenzaka’s mention of “dignity” is echoing in his head, and God, he’d much rather lose his own dignity than watch it happen to Yuya. _I have the most clothes, so I’ll have to throw the rounds—_

“One last round of drinks!” Shingo suddenly declares, and Yuya and Sora cheer. He wobbles to his feet, and Shun sighs before getting up to follow him into the kitchen—it’s a good thing he did, because Shingo suddenly twirls, nearly falling over, and points right at Gongenzaka. “Gon-chan! You drink too! Don’t be a party pooper!”

Gongenzaka starts. “What?!”

Yuya laughs. “Try some, Gongenzaka! Just one.”

“Yeah, Gon-chan!” Sora adds. “Don’t be a party pooper!”

Gongenzaka flusters, and Shingo wobbles and waves his arms. “Party pooper, party pooper!” he calls, and Gongenzaka jumps to his feet.

“Fine!” he says. “The man Gongenzaka will prove to you that he’s fun, too!”

“Aw, you _are_ fun,” Yuya says, and though Gongenzaka smiles, he puts his hands on his hips.

“Thank you, Yuya, but the man’s mind is already made up!”

“I don’t need one,” Yuto calls, suddenly realizing that, if Gongenzaka gets tipsy, then saving Yuya’s dignity falls entirely on him.

()()()

Gongenzaka joins Shun and Shingo in the kitchen, and Crow excuses himself to go to the restroom. Sora gathers up the cards again to reshuffle, and Yuya once again sways back and forth, grinning. He feels so dizzy and warm, wonderfully so. He can’t believe he even cared in the beginning about stripping. It’s fun and freeing, and he thinks Yuto keeps glancing at him and it makes him so _giddy_.

“…Hey, Yuya?” Yuto says after a moment.

Yuya swings his gaze to him. He loves hearing his name come from Yuto’s lips. He wishes he could hear it all the time. “Yeah, _Yuto_?” he asks, lengthening the vowels far more than they need to be.

Yuto shifts. “Maybe… you should hold back on the alcohol. You’ve had a lot to drink tonight.”

Yuya pouts. “No! I’m fine, I swear. Right, Sora?” he adds, but he can’t say the “So” just right for several tries.

“Hmm, maybe you _should_ stop,” Sora says. “I don’t want you passing out or throwing up on my carpet.”

“But _Sora_! I promise I won’t…”

Just then, Gongenzaka comes back into the room, a glass dwarfed in his giant fist. He puffs out his chest, then downs the drink in one gulp—but then he coughs, sputtering.

“This is—” He coughs. “—nothing for the—the man Gongenzaka!” he says, all but slamming the glass on the table, and Yuya claps.

“Hope you don’t regret that,” Crow says, returning for just a moment before he ducks into the kitchen to help out Shingo and Shun. He returns with them and they pass around drinks, and Yuya’s too happy to get another one to care that there isn’t as much in his glass as there was before.

“Thanks, Sawatari!” he remembers to say before he tips the drink up to his lips—and then promptly spills it all down the front of his shirt.

He gasps at the chill, dropping the now-empty glass onto the carpet. He stares down at his chest with wide eyes, blinking, unsure of what to do.

“Yuya.”

The sound of his name from Yuto’s lips cuts through the chatter of the other’s around him, laughing and asking if he’s okay. He looks up, and Yuto’s on his knees, balancing with one hand on the floor as he reaches out something green to Yuya. His grey eyes are wide with concern.

He’s shirtless.

“Here,” Yuto says, holding his button-up out even farther. “Put it on.”

“Ah…” Yuya clams up. He pulls off his shirt and puts it in the pile of his discarded clothes, then takes Yuto’s button-up. Their fingers touch, and Yuya hurriedly pulls his hand back. “Th-thanks, Yuto…”

“No problem,” Yuto says quietly, moving back to sit, and Yuya wastes no time in putting his arms through the sleeves of Yuto’s shirt and fumbling to button it up, although he doesn’t get it on quite straight. The fabric is warm, and it smells like Yuto. It makes him smile.

“Hey!” Shingo pouts. “You guys’re cheating _again_!”

“I’ll allow it,” Sora says at once. “You can put your jacket back on if you wanna keep the score even, Yuto.”

“I’m fine,” Yuto says, crossing his arms, but then he jumps when Gongenzaka leans down to put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re full of such chivalry!” he says, and there’s already a flush on his cheeks. “Yuto! You’re always so good to Yuya! Thank you so much!”

Yuto’s eyes widen, and he lifts up his arms, but he still disappears inside Gongenzaka’s huge embrace. Everyone laughs—Shun even cracks a smile—and Sora winks to Yuya and whispers, “What a lightweight! I’m gonna make sure he’s got a spot to crash on,” before standing and going to set up the pull-out couch before Gongenzaka can sit back down.

“Calm down there, Gongenzaka,” Yuya calls, laughing. “Don’t break him.”

“Ah, you’re right!” It’s been mere minutes since he downed his one and only drink, and Gongenzaka’s already slurring his words a bit. He lets go of a dazed, gasping Yuto, and pats his shoulders—Yuya wonders if he might accidentally smash Yuto into the apartment below. “Sorry, Yuya. The man Gongenzaka wouldn’t hurt _anyone_ important to you!”

It’s hard for the words to register in Yuya’s mind—but he sees Crow hide a snicker, and he frowns, puzzled.

“You know,” Crow says. “It _is_ getting pretty late. If I don’t go home soon, Shinji’ll get worried.”

“Now _you’re_ the party pooper,” Shingo says, lifting his nose in the air. “I, however, have been the life of the party all night, and—”

“ _You_ ,” Shun says, putting a hand on Shingo’s head since he's sans a shirt, “need to quit while you’re still ahead.”

“But _Shun_!”

“How about one last round?” Yuya asks.

“That sounds good,” Crow says.

Sora rejoins the group, and the grin on his lips matches the wickedness in his eyes. “How about we raise the stakes, then?”

Shun’s eyes narrow. “How about we don’t?”

“You’re not playing!” Shingo snaps, reaching back with one hand to slap at Shun’s arm, but there’s no malice in the action. His eyes are on Sora, though. “What kinda stakes?”

“Yeah, tell us!” Yuya chimes in.

“Well, the one with the lowest hand has to do whatever the one with the highest hand wants,” Sora says. “No one can fold, though.”

“Heh,” Shingo laughs, running a hand through his bangs. “I’ll get to be a _king_ …”

“Neo New King Sawatari,” Yuya snorts, but that just makes Shingo’s eyes light up.

“Don’t encourage him, Yuya,” Shun sighs.

Yuto shifts. “So… _anything_ the winner says?”

“Ah, don’t worry too much,” Sora says. “This is all within reason, y’know?”

“I’m in!” Yuya says, and Shingo and Crow join in as well. Yuto hesitates, his eyes flickering to Yuya, and Yuya flashes back a smile. Yuto bites his lip, then, slowly, softly, smiles back and nods.

“I’m in, too,” he says to Sora, and Sora grins again before he starts to pass out the cards one last time.

While he does that, Gongenzaka sits down on the pull-out couch. He’s teetering slightly, trying to keep his typical straight face but failing. Yuya watches him, amused. He figures that since Gongenzaka doesn’t seem like the type who should be drinking in general, he might as well enjoy the show while it lasts.

Crow follows Yuto’s gaze and laughs. “Getting tired there, Gongenzaka?”

“No, no!” Gongenzaka shakes his head, but the simple act seems to have made him dizzy, and he lays down, using a cushion as a pillow. “The… the Immovable Gongenzaka is just… gonna be immovable right here…”

Only a moment later, he’s snoring, and Yuya slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles.

“Oi, Yuya,” Shingo says, snapping him back to the present. “Hurry up!”

()()()

The round’s only started, and already, Yuto kind of wants to die of embarrassment. All he has are awful cards.

He glances up to watch as Yuya picks up his cards. Yuya’s eyes widen when he sees his hand, and then he hurriedly hides his smile behind his cards. The sight is adorable, and Yuto finds himself transfixed until Yuya’s gaze starts to flicker around the room—he lingers on Shingo, who’s squirming and muttering to himself. Before Yuya can turn his way, Yuto looks back down at his own cards.

They all take turns throwing out cards and drawing from the communal deck to build their hands. Yuto notices that Yuya only does so once before his grin widens even further.

 _He’s been unpredictable this whole time,_ Yuto thinks. _He probably has a bad hand and wants to lose for the fun of it._

“Everyone ready?” Sora asks when the turns for drawing cards have run out.

Crow shrugs before putting down his cards: Three nines and two eights for a full house. Sora laughs and puts down his own hand, a four of a kind.

Shingo squirms again. “Can’t I draw one more?”

“Nope,” Sora sings, and Shingo grumbles before putting down a pair of threes and a pair of fours.

Yuto sighs and puts down his cards, revealing only a single pair. _Even worse than Sawatari_ , he thinks, and as if Shun heard that, he comments, “Bad luck.”

Yuto just shrugs in response, crossing his arms and trying to hide his nervousness, and hoping that Sora won’t ask anything too ridiculous of him—

“Haha!” Yuya cries out, slapping his cards down across the floor. “I win!”

“A straight flush!” Sora laughs. “Just one rank over mine. You’re lucky, Shishou!”

“I guess so,” Yuya says, swaying side-to-side once again like it’s a dance. He extends his arms. “All hail Neo New King Yuya!”

“Hey!” Shingo whines, but he’s drowned out by the laughter roaring around the room—which, for the record, still doesn’t wake up Gongenzaka.

Yuto, however, remains rather stiff. He puts his jacket back on, but still feels a bit naked even though all he’s missing now is his tie and shirt. Losing to _Yuya_ isn’t an issue, but rather—

“So,” Sora prompts, that wicked grin sliding onto his lips yet again. “Yuya, what are you gonna make Yuto do?”

Yuya blinks. “I… forgot about that,” he says, and his words are met with more laughs.

Yuto rubs the back of his neck. He feels like such a mess, his head spinning, his skin hot, and his heart beating so fast he thinks he’ll combust. “Just… go ahead,” he says.

Yuya thinks on it, biting his lip. “Um,” he says, then hiccups. “Can you help me get to the bathroom? I gotta pee and I dunno if I can get there…”

Yuto stares at him, blinking, and then breaks out into laughter. He stands, a bit wobbly, but he’s sure he can stand better than Yuya can. “Sure.”

“Might as well get going.” Crow stands as well, pulling a stumbling Shingo to his feet. “I’ll help you get this one back too, Shun.”

“Thanks,” Shun says. “Put on your clothes, Sawatari.”

“You say tha’ like it’s a bad thing that I’m, I’m, I’m almost _naked_ ,” Shingo slurs, wiggling his eyebrows again, but Shun just tosses Shingo’s shirt onto his face.

“You gonna be okay, Yuto?” Shun asks, and Yuto nods as he moves over to Yuya.

“I’m good, I’ll leave soon,” he says, and he holds out his hand to Yuya. Yuya looks up at him, meeting his gaze and reaching up to take his hand, and Yuto heats right up again.

He helps Yuya to his feet, and all at once, Yuya’s leaning against him, wobbling, and Yuto has to wrap an arm around his waist. He’s warm and solid, and Yuto can feel his ribs under the shirt he gave him, and Yuto looks away. All at the same time, he wants to lean into Yuya’s touch, run away, and maybe scream.

“Come on,” he says, trying not to choke on his words. Realizing that Yuya’s still too wobbly, he adds, “Put your arm around my shoulders.”

“Ah…” Yuya does just that, his arm waving a little, and Yuto grabs onto his wrist. Softly, Yuya whispers, “Thank you.”

Yuto glances at him, finding his eyes so close to his own and staring right back him, and Yuto quickly looks away. “No, um—no problem.”

They start the stumbling trek toward the hallway, and Yuto thinks he hears snickers from Sora and maybe Crow, but Shingo’s complaints about leaving drown them out. But right now, he can’t pay what they’re saying any mind, because Yuya’s a drunk mess and, to be honest, Yuto’s feeling more of the alcohol than he thought he would be, especially now that he’s moving, and it’s taking all of his concentration to keep Yuya upright.

They somehow make it to the restroom, and Yuto pauses. He’s staring at a speck of dust on the floor. “…Can you stand by yourself?”

“Totally,” Yuya says, detangling himself from Yuto and nearly falling face-first into the wall, but Yuto reaches out to catch him in time.

“Yuya, are you okay?” Yuto asks.

“No, no, lemme do it,” Yuya insists, putting a hand on the doorframe and stepping into the bathroom. There’s a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers on the floor for guests, but when Yuya tries to put a foot in one, he ends up kicking it across the floor. He giggles. “Dirty feet, whoops…”

“Yuya, it’s okay if you need help,” Yuto adds, blushing, but Yuya shakes his head.

“I can do it, I swear.” He closes the door. Promptly, there’s a bit of bumping around inside, but a moment later, Yuto picks up the particularly loud sound of Yuya using the toilet, and Yuto really, really wishes he didn’t just realize that he has to pee, too.

He hears flushing and then running water from the faucet, and Yuya opens the door and stumbles out; Yuto takes his arm to make sure he doesn’t fall, but then Yuya leans into him, wrapping his free hand around Yuto’s waist.

“My hero,” he croons, his mouth so close to Yuto’s ear, and Yuto is _definitely_ sure that he’ll combust.

He knows Yuya’s drunk, he knows Yuya’s probably speaking nonsense, but he wants to remember those words forever.

“Yuya,” he says shakily after a moment, drawing his breath. “All I did was help you get to the bathroom.”

“But, your shirt… You’re so nice to me,” Yuya breathes. “Yuto…”

Yuto swallows. “Y-yeah?”

“You…” Yuya pauses like he’s trying to remember how to speak. “You gotta pee too, don’t’cha?”

Yuya pulls away, and all of Yuto’s nerves are on fire, aching for Yuya to touch him again. He swallows a lump in his throat and stammers, “Yeah, um, I’ll just…” He trails off and shuffles into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

()()()

Yuya smiles to himself and leans against the far wall, resting one of his hands behind his back while the other twirls the tie around his fingers. He can hear Gongenzaka’s snoring from down the hall, and the front door closing and locking as Shun and the others leave. He hums to himself, closing his eyes.

“Yuya?”

Yuya’s eyelids are so heavy that it takes tremendous effort to open them up. He gives a sloppy smile to Yuto.

“Hi,” he murmurs.

Yuto stares at him for a moment. “Hi?”

Yuya’s eyes flick toward Yuto’s mouth, and then he’s leaning forward, falling against Yuto and crashing their lips together. He feels Yuto stumble slightly, and then his arms wrap around Yuya’s waist to pull him closer. Yuto’s warm, _hot_ even, and soft, and Yuya can feel his bare chest under his open jacket—

Some sort of _snap_ —it seems like a mechanical noise or something, Yuya can’t tell—sounds down the hall, and Yuto jerks his head away, although he’s still holding onto Yuya’s waist.

“Why’d you _stop_?” Yuya whines, grabbing onto Yuto’s jacket, but Yuto’s looking back up the hall.

Yuya follows his gaze, but in the dim lighting all he catches is Sora’s door closing with a _click_.

“I…” Yuto hesitates, still looking down the hall. “I should go.”

“No!” Yuya snaps. He lets go of Yuto’s jacket, only to wrap his arms around the other boy’s neck. Yuto stumbles backward, Yuya scrambling to follow him, and he ends up pushing Yuto up against the other wall with his lips at the corner of Yuto’s mouth. It’s sloppy and rushed, but—to Yuya’s delight—Yuto gives in easily and kisses him back.

 Yuya barely remembers to pull away for air. Yuto’s gasping too, his breath hot against Yuya’s lips. “Yuya…”

“Mm?” he asks, flicking his gaze between Yuto’s lidded eyes and his cute mouth.

“We’re drunk,” Yuto blurts.

Yuya giggles. “Yeah, we are.”

“Is this…” Yuto’s fingers tighten into Yuya’s shirt— _his_ shirt. “Is this real? I mean—do you actually…” He’s rambling now, his words blending into each other, and Yuya can barely keep up: “I really like you Yuya but we’re drunk and I just want to know if you like me too and I—I really really like you, I want to—”

Yuya presses his mouth to Yuto’s again, swallowing his words and silencing him. Yuto lets out a small moan, and he reaches up to tangle one of his hands in Yuya’s hair. Yuya pushes against him, and, not realizing how hard it is to speak when he’s kissing someone, tries to talk, and all that comes out are mumbles and moans.

Yuto pulls away an inch, gasping. “What?”

“I forgot my pants,” Yuya says, and then, Yuto’s expression breaks, and he starts to laugh.

It startles Yuya, seeing and _feeling_ him laugh so hard, and then—even though he can’t really connect _why_ it’s all so funny—he laughs along, too.

“I think,” Yuto says, still so torn with laughter. “I think, um, that you should get some sleep. Yeah.”

Yuya hums, pulling his arms down and wrapping them around Yuto’s waist, mindful—well, as mindful as he can be right now—to keep his hands on Yuto’s skin instead of his jacket. “You’re so nice to me,” he murmurs, nuzzling against Yuto’s neck. “I like that a lot—a lot about you. I just like you a lot, y’know?”

“Ah…” Yuto’s breath hitches. “You like me?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Yuya says. _It’s the most obvious thing in the world, isn’t it?_ “Why else would I have kissed you, dummy?”

Yuto lets out a breath, and gently, he pushes Yuya away just enough so that they aren’t a tangled mess and he can look into Yuya’s eyes. It’s dim, but Yuya can make out tears forming in the corners of Yuto’s eyes. “I’m… so happy…”

Yuya grins at him, and he’s about to pull Yuto back in for another kiss when he stumbles a bit, and Yuto has to grab his shoulders to steady him.

“Bedtime,” Yuto says, smiling helplessly and putting his arm around him to lead him into the spare bedroom. Yuya shivers, suddenly wondering if he smells too much like alcohol or if he’s a mess, and he doesn’t realize he’s speaking out loud until Yuto laughs and says, “You’re fine, Yuya. You’re perfect.”

The words leave Yuya tingling. When Yuto closes the door, Yuya’s on him again, pulling him toward the bed in the corner.

Yuto blinks, glancing toward the other side of the room where a folded-up futon is sitting in the open closet. “Yuya, you take the bed,” he stammers, but then Yuya’s plopping down on the bed and pulling Yuto with him.

“Stay,” Yuya begs, tugging on Yuto to lay down with him even though he hasn’t even pulled open the sheets. “Snuggle.”

Slowly, Yuto lays down beside him, and Yuya cozies right up against him, pressing a kiss to Yuto’s lips. Yuya closes his eyes, groaning just a little at how wonderful it feels, wanting to feel even more—and then he falls asleep.

()()()

Yuto groans as his heartbeat hammers around inside his skull. He squeezes his eyelids closed, hoping to God he can fall back asleep, and he’s about to roll over and grab his pillow when he realizes his arm is numb—something is on it. He cracks open an eye, squinting, and he’s met with a messy head of red-and-green hair.

Yuto blinks, frowning, and it isn’t until he notices his tie still messily wrapped around the other boy’s head that he _remembers._

His whole body heats up, and he freezes in place. His eyes flick over Yuya, taking in his _own_ shirt, Yuya’s boxers, the covers awkwardly wrapped like a cocoon around his body—Yuto remembers not bothering to cover himself, just fine with his pants and his jacket—and _oh, God_ , Yuto’s gaze flickers back down to Yuya’s boxers, checking to make sure that they _didn’t_ —

A soft knock sounds at the door, and Yuto can only shift his head and watch as the door cracks open to reveal Gongenzaka.

“Yuya,” Gongenzaka starts quietly, but then, he freezes, his eyes widening. His gaze flickers from Yuya to Yuto and back and forth, before finally narrowing upon Yuto, and his jaw tightens.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Yuto blurts, trying not to be too loud, trying to ignore the pounding in his head, and still trying to make sure that there’s nothing _indecent_ in his memory of last night—

Gongenzaka opens the door fully and takes one monstrous step forward, his eyes blazing. “I called you chivalrous,” he spits, his voice low. “And yet you’ve _taken advantage_ —”

“No, Gongenzaka,” Yuto starts, raising his hand just at the same time Sora ducks into the room and grabs the back of Gongenzaka’s shirt, somehow able to hold him back.

“Easy there, Gon-chan,” Sora says, and Gongenzaka bristles.

“Let me go, Sora,” he warns.

“I’d rather not have a homicide in my own home, thanks.”

Yuya lets out a small, pained groan, just loud enough for Yuto to hear, and his body shifts. Yuto forces himself to remain still and calm as he stares back at Gongenzaka, right in the eyes.

“Yuya probably has a hangover,” he says, only as loud as he dares. “Don’t wake him up, please.”

That gives Gongenzaka a bit of pause. He lifts up a hand and points. “What did you _do_?”

“Nothing, I swear. All we did was sleep together—” Yuto sputters on his words and quickly amends, “Sleep in the same bed. Same bed. That’s all. He fell asleep on my arm and I couldn’t bear to wake him up.”

Gongenzaka glowers at him, but before he can say anything else, Yuya groans again, this time a little louder. Gongenzaka deflates, most of the anger leaving him in a puff of air, but he jabs his finger toward Yuto again. “The man Gongenzaka will talk to you about this later. Be careful with Yuya.”

Then he jerks out of Sora’s grip, turns, and leaves the room.

Sora grins and gives Yuto a thumbs-up, making him flush. Then Sora pulls out his phone and, from a safe distance, holds it out for Yuto to see. The picture is a bit dim, but Yuto can clearly make out him and Yuya…well, making out in the hallway.

Yuto scowls and reaches out, but he’s already several feet from Sora and he doesn’t dare move Yuya. All the same, Sora holds his phone above his head and puts his finger in front of his lips, winking. Then he waves his fingers and slides out of the room, closing the door behind him without a sound.

Yuto stares at the door for a moment longer. Then he sighs, the tension draining from his body, and he lays his head back down. His head thrums with pain, and he closes his eyes, trying to process what just happened.

Yuya shifts again, even _closer_ to him somehow, and suddenly his heart flutters. He reaches his arm around Yuya, and he can’t resist placing a kiss in Yuya’s hair. He forgets about Gongenzaka, and Sora, and the way his whole body aches with pain. Nothing else matters right now.

()()()

The instant Yuya’s awake, he wishes he weren’t.

He groans, moving his head down so he can put his hands over his face and temple. The curtains must be closed, but even the bit of light coming into the room makes his head feel like it’ll explode. He tries to curl into a ball, but his knees hit something warm.

“What…?” he mutters. He spreads his fingers apart and peeks out, squinting.

A particularly messy, pale-faced Yuto is looking right back at him.

Despite his sickly look, the tiniest dusting of pink appears on Yuto’s cheeks. “…Good morning, Yuya.”

Yuya stares at him, and slowly, heat creeps up and over his entire body.

_I kissed him._

The entire night floods his mind. His own drunken giggles, his enthusiasm for the game of strip poker, melting when Yuto gave him his shirt and when he helped him walk—how soft and warm he was to kiss, how it took them both so many drinks to confess…

“…Yuya?”

Yuya’s stomach lurches. “Puke,” he blurts, and in a second, Yuto’s snaked away from him to leap to his feet and grab the trash can. He puts it next to the bed, and Yuya drags himself over just in time to hurl up last night’s _everything_ into it.

He vomits again, and then a warm hand rubs his back up and down. It’s soothing, but it only barely serves as a distraction when his throat is burning and his mouth tastes like shit. He spits out into the trash can, then groans as he collapses back down on the bed.

Yuto’s hand touches his sweaty forehead, and Yuya squints to look at him. He’s grimacing, and—if it’s not Yuya’s own dizziness getting to him—he thinks Yuto’s teetering a little even though he’s sitting beside him.

“God,” Yuya groans. “Take care of yourself, Yuto.”

“You’re worse off than I am. I’m fine.”

“Liar,” Yuya hisses. “Lay down.”

“I should throw this away, it stinks,” Yuto says, about to stand, but Yuya reaches out and grasps his wrist. He’s too weak to do more than hold onto him, but Yuto doesn’t move, only looks back down at him with his pearl-grey eyes—his _bloodshot_ pearl-grey eyes, but nonetheless, Yuya still finds them so pretty.

“…I hurt a lot, and I don’t wanna talk more than I have to,” he says, trying to keep his eyes open, but they keep fluttering closed. “You remember too, don’t you?”

Yuto hesitates. But then he slides his wrist out of Yuya’s grip, only to hold his hand in his. “Yeah.”

Yuya sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He threads his fingers with Yuto’s. “I’m glad…”

Yuto pats his hair, running his hand through Yuya’s sweaty bangs. “Shh. We can talk about it later.”

“Yeah.” Suddenly, Yuya huffs out a laugh, making his head pound even more. He keeps his eyes shut tight.

“Yuya?”

“I was just thinking we _should_ talk about it later,” Yuya explains, his voice just barely above a whisper. He smiles. “I’d want to kiss you again and, well…”

Yuto squeezes his hand. He laughs a little. “Thanks. I… like kissing you, but I don’t think right now’s a good time.”

“I’d have to rethink my feelings if you did.”


End file.
